mangafanfictionfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Der Shinigami-Wettbewerb
Der Shinigami-Wettbewerb In den Hauptrollen: Grell: thumb thumbWilliam: thumb|318pxRonald: Grell Suitcliff: Der große Tag war gekommen. Endlich konnte Grell allen zeigen, dass auch er was draufhatte. Heute fand nämlich der Shinigami-Wettbewerb statt. Nicht irgendeiner, sondern DER. Grell war gerade erst aufgestanden und zog sich an. Er kleidete sich in keiner geringeren Farbe als rot. Natürlich durfte da Madame Reds Mantel nicht fehlen. Schnell warf er ihn sich über und stürmte aus seinem Zimmer. Alle Shinigami, die an dem Wettbewerb teilnehmen wollten, sollten pünktlich um elf in der Shinigami-Welt am Ratshaus erscheinen, also musste er sich beeilen, denn es war schon zehn vor elf. Er würde es grad noch schaffen. William T. Spears: ' Es kam ihm vor, wie eine Ewigkeit. William wartete schon eine halbe Stunde am Ratshaus. Ungeduldig holte er seine Uhr aus seiner Hosentasche. ''Nurnoch fünf Minuten... ach warum bin ich nur so überpünktlich... Seine Death-Scythe lehnte neben ihm an einer Wand des Ratshauses. Wie gebannt starrte er immernoch auf das Ziffernblatt der Uhr. Nurnoch vier... Auf einmal sprang ihn etwas rotes an. Sofort duckte er sich und das rote etwas flog über ihn hinweg, dann knallte es gegen die Hauswand. ,, WILLIAAAAAAAAAAMMMM!!!!!!!!" Es war Grell... '''Ronald Knox: Das erste was Ronald empfand, als er aufwachte, waren drönende Kopfschmerzen. Er hatte die ganze Nacht durchgemacht und das nicht allein. Gestern hatte er eine Party veranstaltet, die für seinen Sieg beim Wettbewerb stand. Dabei hatte er noch nicht mal gewonnen... noch nicht.Oh man diese behinderten Kopfschmerzen...''Langsam rappelte er sich auf. Schlaftrunken schaute er auf die Uhr an seiner Wand. ''Waaaaaaaaaaassssss? Ach du meine Güte es ist ja schon 3 Minuten vor 11. ''So schnell wie möglich zog er sich an und raste aus seinem Haus. '''Grell: ' ,, WILLIAAAAAAAAAAM!!!!" schrie Grell überglücklich. Er rappelte sich auf und wollte William umarmen, der wiederum angewiedert die Nase rümpfte, seine Scythe nahm, um ihn von sich wegzuhalten. ,, Ich wusste garnicht, dass DU auch an dem Wettbewerb teilnimmst, mein lieber William!!! Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich dich verschonen werde, falls wir gegeneinander kämpfen müssen." ,, Ich werde Sie Suitcliff aber auch nicht verschonen." erwiederte William. William: Inzwischen waren noch mehr Shinigami eingetroffen. Jetzt herrschte reges Treiben. Während er Grell noch immer davon abhielt ihn zu umarmen, bemerkte er die auf ihn zurennende Person nicht. Erst als diese nurnoch ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt war und nicht mal Anstalten machte halt zu machen, kreischte Grell:,, WIIIIILLLLLIIIIIIIAAAAAAMMMMMM VVOOOOOOOOOOOORSIIIIIIIICHT!!!!!!!!" Aber es war zu spät...William wurde eiskalt weggefetzt. Ronald: ',, Oh, nein, das tut mir sooooooooo leid!!! Ich wollte sie nicht umrennen! Oh man wie soll ich das wieder gutmachen?" quengelte Ronald. Erst jetzt hatte er bemerkt, dass er eines seiner großen Vorbilder übern Haufen gerannt hatte. ''Ach du scheiße!!! Ich habe William T. Spears umgerannt!!! Sofort wollte er William aufhelfen, der aber wies ihn barsch zurück. ,, Finger weg von mir! Ich kann selber aufstehen!" Er stand auf und staubte sich ab, dann schaute er wieder auf seine Uhr. ,, Heeeeeeey, wir müssen in das Ratshaus! Es ist 11 Uhr!!!" rief Ronald. ,, Schnellmerker!" zischte William und ging an ihm vorbei. 'Grell: ' Sofort lief Grell hinter William hinterher. ,, Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarteeeeeeeeeeeee, mein Will!!!!!!!!!!" kreischte er histerisch. Ronald rannte natürlich hinterher. Im Ratshaus angekommen hieß sie ein anderer Shinigami willkommen. Es war Undertaker. Der Leiter dieses Projekts. ,, Willkommen, willkommen...herzlich willkommen. Dieser Wettbewerb besteht aus drei Teilen. Der erste ist ein Labyrinth, in dem ihr den Schatz finden müsst. Beim zweiten müsst ihr so viele Seelen wie möglich "einfangen". Und im letzten werdet ihr gegeneinander antreten." kicherte er verstohlen. ,, Ach ja bevor ichs vergesse...ihr werdet in dreier Teams eingeteilt." Schweigen... 'William: ' Oh nein, bitte keine Teams... Als hätte er es geahnt, kam ihm schon Grell entgegen gesprungen! Sofort schlug er ihn mit seiner Gartenschere weg. ,, Cool dann können wir ja zusammen in ein Team gehen, du, Grell und ich!!!! Juhuuuuu!!!" trällerte Ronald fröhlich, während sich Grell wieder aufrappelte und zu Ronald stapfte. ,, Ich finde das ist keine so schlechte Idee." sagte er. ,, Es tut mir leid aber ich würde mich nie mit einem roten Schwuli oder einem hyperaktiven, behinderten Milchbubi abgeben" zischte William genervt. ,, Ach komm schon Will" ,, Nein! Und nenn mich nicht Will!" fuhr er Grell an. Da kam auf einmal ein anderer Shinigami zu Grell und Ronald. ,, Bitte darf ich in euer Team ihr seid echt sowasvon stark, mit euch gewinnt man locker!" flehte er die beiden an. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaas zum?! 'Ronald: ' ,, Tut mir leid ich bin schon in dem Team!" warf William ein und gesellte sich zu Ronald und Grell. ,, Yeah du bist echt toll Will" rief Ronald glücklich. ,, Jetzt fängst du auchnoch damit an und außerdem, toll ist ein anderes Wort für Scheiße." erklärte William immernoch genervt. Wow das der sich damit auskennt...,, Also auf jedenfall freu ich mich!!!" beschwichtete Ronald William. ,, Ich mich auuuuuuuuch!!!!!" Schon wieder versuchte Grell Will anzuspringen. Doch William duckte sich nur und der arme Grell flog über ihn hinweg, dann knallte er in Ronald. 'Grell: ' ,, Oh, entschuldige Ronald!" Grell rappelte sich auf und half Ronald auf die Beine. ,, Ok alle Gruppen versammeln sich jetzt hier bei mir, um in die Portale zu treten!" kicherte Undertaker. Sofort versammelten sich alle um ihn und starrten ihn gespannt an. Der Shinigami machte eine Handbewegung. Auf einmal entstanden 10 Portale, eines für jedes Team. ,, Soo, jedes Team geht in eines der Portale hinein. Ihr werdet im Labyrinth rauskommen. Wenn ihr das Signal hört, beginnt die erste Prüfung." Das wird bestimmt witzig...vorallem mit meinem Will!!! '' '''William: ' Oh man...worauf hab ich mich da nur eingelassen... '',, Also, worauf wartet ihr?" ,, HÄÄÄÄÄÄ!!!!!??? Ich warte auf nichts" wunderte sich Grell verwirrt. ''Boah dieser.........!!!!!! ,, Ich sag dir mal worauf ich hier warte...! ICH WARTE DARAUF, DASS IHR EURE FETTEN ÄRSCHE IN RICHTUNG PORTAL SCHWINGT!!!!!!!!!!!!" schrie Will wutendbrannt. ,, Ach William, du brauchst nicht gleich so auszurasten..." berühigte ihn Ronald, doch Grell brachte ihn sofort wieder zum kochen. ,, Also ich mag es, wenn Will sein verdammt heißes Temprament zeigt!!!" Immer schön ruhig bleiben William immer schön ruhi-'' ,, SUUUUUUUUUUTCLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIF!!!!!!!!!!!!!" brüllte William und versuchte Grell mit seiner Gartenschere zu zerschnippeln. Ronald konnte ihn aber gerade noch zurückhalten. Da kam aber schon die nächste dumme Bemerkung des Rotschopfs. ,, Siehste! Was hab ich gesagt?! Ach ja hab ich schon erwähnt, dass du den süßesten Arsch auf der ganzen Welt hast?! Ziemlich knackich findest du nicht auch, Ronald?" William wurde noch wütender. Er qualmte schon regelrecht. ,, Also ich naja..." antwortete Ronald schüchtern. ,, Sag jetzt bloß nichts falsches Ronald!!!" funkelte William böse. '''Ronald: ' Ronald musste schlucken. Oh man...ich möchte William zwar nicht gegen mich aufbringen, aber zum anderen möchte ich Senpai, also Grell, nicht enttäuschen...WAS MACH ICH NUR?! '',, Ahhhhhmmm also ich, ich finde jeder hat so seine eigene Ansicht, was Ärsche betrifft..." murmelte er. ''Oh maaaaaaaan, das war jetzt doof... SCHEIßEEEEE!!! Jetzt hab ich mich aber echt blamiert... Grell stutzte und William sah Ronald mit einem Blick an, der so viel hieß, wie ,, Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst...". Auf einmal fing Grell an zu lachen. ,, Oh, man Ronald ist doch immer für einen Scherz zu haben, oder Willi?!" lachte er. ,, Nenn mich von mir aus Will aber doch nicht WILLI!!!" schrie William empört. ,, Ähh Leute? Wollten wir nicht in eines der Portale?" fragte Ronald zaghaft, als er sah, dass fast alle Teams in den Portalen verschwunden waren. William nickte und sie stiegen zusammen in das Portal vor ihnen... '''Grell: Ohhhhhhhhhhh es geht lohooooooooooossssss! ''Tatsächlich befand sich das Team auf einmal in einem Hecken-Labyrinth. Alles war düster und nebelig... ''Gleich müsste das Signal kommen... Aber nichts war zu hören... ,,Wann ertönt denn dieses scheiß Signaaaaaaal!!!" kreischte Grell. ,, Sei ruhig, Sutcliff!" wisperte William. ,, Senpai, du musst geduldig und konzentriert sein, hier gibt es bestimmt viele Gefahren..." stimmte Ronald zu. Pff, was für Weicheier...ich würde mir nie wegen so einem Ort in die Hose scheißen. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!! ,, WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" schreckte Grell hoch. Es war das Signal! ,, Komm Senpai es geht LOOOOOOOOOOOS"rief Ronald und rannte los. Auch Will fing an zu laufen. Beide schlugen den linken Gang ein. Sofort raste Grell hinterher. ,, WWarteeeeeet!" brüllte er. Aber anstatt auf seine Bitte zu hören nahmen die zwei an Tempo zu. Bald schon verlor Grell sie aus den Augen und blickte verwirrt von einem Gang zum anderen.'' Verdammte Scheiße, ich hab sie verloren...'' William: ' ''Ohh man, wo ist Grell denn schoooon wieder?! '',, Ronald bleib mal stehen!!! Wir haben Sutcliff verloren!!!" Aber Ronald schien ihn nicht zu hören. Er rannte immer und immer weiter...bis auch William ihn aus den Augen verlor. ''Mist! ''Doch plötzlich schoss eine riesige Fleischfressende Pflanze aus dem Boden. Sofort brachte sich William in Kampfstellung. ,, Du bist doch nichts anderes, als ein Fall für die Biomülltonne!!!" brüllte er und griff an. Seine Death-Scythe schnitt dem Ungetüm den Hals ab. Doch gerade, als William sich seines Sieges sicher war wuchs ihm schon ein neuer Kopf. Schon sauste das Maul des Ungetüms auf ihn zu. Schnell wich William aus. Wo könnte die Schwachstelle des Monsters sein? Mhhhhhh...'' ,, Ha, jetzt hab ichs!" Der Shinigami wartete bis das Biest das Maul öffnete und ließ seine Schere vorschnellen. Genau in das Maul. Blut spritzte, als die Scythe sich durch den Schädel der Pflanze borte. Dann erschlaffte sie... 'Ronald: ' Er muss hier irgendwo sein... Ronald war so tief in seinen " Nachforschungen" versunken, sodass er garnicht bemerkt hatte, dass er seine Gefährten auf halber Strecke verloren hatte. Nanu? Wo sind denn Senpai und William? Ich hab sie doch nicht abgehängt...oder? Scheeeeeeeeiiiiiiiißßßßßeeeeeeeeeee????????????? Verwirrt blickte er um sich. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern.'' Ach is ja auch egal, wenigstens ICH finde den Schatz, dann kann ich endlich beweisen, dass ich doch nicht so doof bin, wie alle denken.'' Gesagt ( naja, eher gedacht) , getan. Ronald ließ die anderen hinter sich und widmete sich der Suche nach dem Schatz zu... 'Grell: ' Oh man schlimmer kann es nicht kommen... Aber dabei täuschte Grell sich gewaltig...denn auf einmal kamen große Fluginsekten mit scharfen Zangen aus dem Boden. Erschrocken drehte sich Grell zu ihnen um. Was sind denn das für Hässlichkeiten? '',, Euch färb ich BLUTROT!!!!!" Grell holte seine Kettensäge heraus und sprang auf seine Gegner zu. Doch sobald er in ihre Nähe kam, flogen sie nach oben. ''Verdammt, wenn sie da oben sind erreiche ich sie nicht... Plötzlich griff eines der Insekten an. Es war zu schnell, die Greifzangen schlossen sich um Grell. Ihre Spitzen bohrten sich in ihn und er schrie auf. Blut sickerte aus den schweren Wunden. Grell konnte fast nicht mehr atmen. Das Leben wich aus ihm. Da öffneten sich die Greifzangen und er fiel zu Boden. Schwer verletzt lag er da. Das Gras unter ihm färbte sich blutrot. Wa...Warum...endet es hier schon?...Ich hoffe...dass Will...und Ronald... nichts... passiert ist... ''Schon nährte sich das nächste Insekt. Es hatte einen Stachel, der bereit war zuzustechen. Er kam Grell immer näher und dann stach er zu... '''William: ' Blut spritzte. Der Stachel bohrte sich tief in William hinein. Er hatte sich vor Grell geworfen. ,, William..." stammelte Grell fassungslos. ,, Wieso Will? Wieso? Warum hast du das getan?" Glaub mir ich wüsste es auch nur zu gern... William spuckte einen Schwall Blut. Trotz seiner schweren Verletzungen richtete er seine Scythe auf die Ungetüme. Doch jeder Vollidiot hätte erkannt, dass er in diesem Zustand nichts mehr ausrichten konnte. William taumelte und ging schließlich zu Boden. Bevor er jedoch auf dem Boden aufschlug, fing Grell ihn auf. ,, William..." ,,Grell...ich..." Weiter kam er nicht, er verstummte. Ach Grell............wer hätte gedacht,dass ich mich für so einen Idioten opfern würde?Aber ich konnte nicht anders...ich konnte nicht... 'Ronald: ' So wies aussieht, bin ich fast da... nurnoch ein Stück... ,, Nanu, wen haben wir denn da?" sagte eine andere Stimme hinter ihm. Ronald drehte sich um. Es war ein anderer Shinigami mit blauen langen Haaren, die zu einem Zopf gepflochten waren. Aus seinem Mund ragte eine Zigarre, in der Hand hielt er eine Axt, seine Death-Scythe. Das ist nicht gut...der will mit mir bestimmt keinen Tee trinken. ,, Was machst du denn hier ohne deine Kameraden?" fragte der andere Shinigami, während er seine Axt lässig hin und her schwenkte. ,, Das selbe könnte ich dich fragen!" entgegnete Ronald. ,, Das braucht dich nicht zu interessieren, du kleiner Klugscheißer! Zumindest jetzt nicht mehr, da ich dich jetzt leider töten werde!" Sofort sauste die Axt auf Ronald zu, der jedoch auswich und seine Death-Scythe rausholte. Er war bereit zu kämpfen. 'Grell: ' Da war Wut. Nichts als Wut. Mit einem Aufschrei und unter Tränen sprang Grell auf, nahm seine Kettensäge in die Hand und griff an. Zuerst spaltete den Kopf des Käfers, der Will durchborte, dann nahm er sich die anderen vor. Er durchschnitt einen nach den anderen. Die Gedärme der Käfer flogen herum. ,, Ich töte euch, euch alle!!! Ihr werdet dafür büßen, was ihr William angetan habt!!!!!!!! STEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRBBBBT!!!!!!!!!" brüllte er, während er wieder einen Käfer so brutal wie es ging hinrichtete. Weiter , immer weiter löschte er Leben aus...bis am Ende nurnoch eine blutrote, mit Gedärmen beschmückte Wiese übrigblieb. 'William: ' Keuchend und blutüberströmt kniete sich Grell zu William auf den Boden. ,, Das war eine echt hervorragende Leistung...Grell..." hauchte William. ,, Ach, wem sagst du das? Ich hab es für dich getan...aber du magst mich doch so oder so nicht...warum auch...ich bin an deiner Verletzung schuld..." ,, Grell...es ist nicht deine Schuld...ich hab mich vor dich geworfen...weißt du, wenn du eine Frau wärst, dann...dann könnt ich mir vorstellen dich...zu...lieben..." 'Ronald: ' Schon wieder sauste die Axt des Angreifers auf ihn zu. Ronald duckte sich wieder, dann schnitt er dem Gegner mit seinem Rasenmäher ins Knie. Der schrie auf, während die Death-Scythe seine Knochen zerhaspelte. ,, Ich mach dir ein Angebot. Wenn du aufgibst, dann lass ich dich am Leben. Okay?" sagte Ronald freundlich. Aber der andere Shinigami ignorierte sein Angebot und stolperte zurück. Ich hab ihm ne Chance gegeben... Sofort stürzte sich Ronald auf den anderen, um ihn ein schnelles Ende zu machen. Der Rasenmäher "fraß" den Feind regelrecht auf. Erst der Kopf und dann der Körper verschwanden in der Death-Scythe. Alles wurde zerhackselt... Ronald war fix und fertig. Er keuchte. Eine tiefe Schnittwunde zierte sein linkes Bein. Ich muss jetzt unbedingt den Schatz finden! ''Sofort humpelte er weiter, immer und immer weiter,bis er schließlich auf die Knie sank. Scheiße!!! Ich darf jetzt nicht aufgeben...nicht jetzt...Jetzt kroch Ronald weiter. Eine Blutspur zog sich hinter ihm her. ''Bald geschafft, bald geschafft!!! ''Auf einmal entdeckte er etwas glänzendes, funkelndes zwischen den Hecken. ''Da, da ist er! Schneller immer schneller bewegte er sich auf den Schatz zu. Jetzt war er zum greifen nah. Doch Ronald konnte einen anderen Shinigami im Augenwinkel ausmachen. Der lief geradewegs auf den Schatz zu. ''Oh nein! Nurnoch ein Stück!!! ''Nurnoch ein Meter! Ronald stieß sich mit den Hinterbeinen ab, so kräftig er konnte. Er streckte seine Finger nach dem Schatz aus und ... berührte ihn nur kurz vor dem anderen Shinigami... ' '''Grell:' Einen Tag nach der ersten Prüfung waren William und Grell schon wieder völlig genesen. Die Diagnose bei William stellte heraus, dass er wegen dem Käfer vergiftet worden ist. Also wusste niemand, ob er das fast Liebesgeständnis an Grell ernst meinte oder nicht. Eher letzteres...Dennoch war Grell deswegen nicht bedrückt, sondern so wie immer. Einfach nur gut gelaunt. Am nächsten Morgen war es so weit. Die nächste Prüfung begann. Wieder versammelten sich die übriggebliebenen Teams am Ratshaus. Bevor die Teams aber in die Portale stiegen, hielt Undertaker eine Ansage. ,, Shinigami. Ihr wundert euch sicher warum ihr nurnoch so wenige seid. Ich kann es euch verraten. Gestern sind insgesamt 5 Teams gestorben. Also gebt euch mal Mühe NICHT zu sterben. Das wär ja auch mal schön. Ach ähm, ja...wegen der nächsten Prüfung...ihr müsst so viele Seelen, wie möglich einsammeln. Also von den Toten...hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha tot hahahahahaha tooooooot." lachte er. Der Kerl wird mir immer sympathischer! '' '''William: ' Endlich durften die Teams in die Portale. Aber bevor Grells Team startete, zischte William: ,, Ronald, wenn du noch ein mal ohne meine Erlaubnis vorläufst und mich und Suitcliff zurücklässt, dann schwör ich dir: Du wirst dir wünschen nie geboren worden zu sein! Haben wir uns verstanden?!" ,, Naja wie ich ja immer sage: Da rein, da raus!" Ronald zeigte erst auf sein linkes, dann auf sein rechtes Ohr. Boah...dieser... ,, KNOOOOOOOOX!!! Du nimmst das jetzt verdammt nochmal ernst, okay?!" schrie William wütend. Doch da kam auch schon eine doofe Bemerkung von Grell. ,, Da ist es ja wieder! Sein verdammt heißes Temprament!" ,, SUTCLIFFFFFFFFF!!!" brüllte Will. Er lief rot an. ,, Heeeey! Will, dir steht rot ja auch! Meine Lieblingsfarbe und mein süßer Will in einem. Ach romantischer kann es ja nicht kommen!" trällerte Grell. Ronald: ' ''Oh Oh... William sah aus als würde er gleich explodieren. Knall rot und angespannt stand er da. Sein Blick bohrte sich in Grell, der diese gefährliche Situation einfach übersah und Will mit weiteren Kommentaren bewarf. Langsam schritt William auf den rothaarigen Störenfried zu, bereit Hackfleisch aus ihm zu machen. Doch bevor die Situation eskalieren konnte, stellte sich Ronald zwischen die beiden. ,, Hört mal, wir sollten so langsam in unser Portal gehen, wir sind schon fast wieder die letzten...also können wir dann?" William wandte sich von Grell ab und steuerte auf das Portal zu... '''Grell: Das Portal brachte sie an einen sehr vertrauten Ort. Genauer gesagt nach London. William kennt London, wie seine Westentasche, das wird ein Klacks! BOOOOOOOOOOM! Das Startsignal! ,, Kommt! Ich kenn einen Ort, andem sehr viele Leute sterben!" rief William und lief los. Die anderen beiden folgten. Auf einmal hörten sie einen Schrei. Er kam von einer abgelegenen Gasse. ,, Was war das? Ich geh mal nachsehen! Keine Sorge, ich komm nach!" Bevor William etwas einwenden konnte, war der Shinigami mit der roten Mähne schon weg... William: ' ''Dieser Sutcliff...wenigstens Ronald und ich kommen voran... Also beeilte sich William noch mehr. Das Ziel war ein Krankenhaus. ,, Ähhhhhhhh...William hier sterben zwar viele Menschen, aber wie wollen wir da unbemerkt hineinkommen???" fragte Ronald. ,, Keine Sorge ich hab an alles gedacht..." murmelte Will verstohlen, dann trat er in das Gebäude gefolgt von Ronald. Schnell zog er Ronald in eine dunkle Ecke, wo niemand sie belauschen konnte. ,, Okay hör mir jetzt gut zu. Wir knocken zwei Ärzte aus und nehmen ihre Uniformen. So einfach ist das." erklärte Will. Gesagt getan. Sofort schaltete er einen Arzt, der an ihm vorbeilief, aus, natürlich so, dass es keiner bemerkte. Ronald tat es ihm nach, allerdings knockte er eine Ärztin aus. ,, Was soll das denn!?" zischte Will verärgert. ,, War doch nur ein Scherz." entgegnete der andere Shinigami. 'Ronald: ' ,, Ein Scherz? Das ist TODernst!" antwortete Will genervt. ,, Ich wollte die Situation nur auflockern!" schmollte Ronald. Kann überhaupt jemand ihm etwas recht machen? Immernoch angepisst schaltete er einen Arzt aus und zog dessen Uniform an. William hatte dies schon längst getan und mischte sich in eine Gruppe von Ärzten. Ronald ging hinterher. Auf einmal bog Will in ein Zimmer ein. In dem Raum lagen mehrere Patienten, alle schliefen, bis auf einen. Der rang gerade um sein Leben, er war alt und schwach. William holte seine Death-Scythe heraus und durchschnitt damit die Kehle des alten Mannes. 'Grell: ' Es waren andere Shinigami, die eine alte Frau getötet hatten. Sie brechen eine der wichtigsten Regeln der Shinigami!!! Man tötet keine Menschen, die gerade nicht in Lebensgefahr schweben!!! ''Grell stürzte sich auf die Regelbrecher. Mit gezogener Kettensäge sprang er auf die anderen Shinigamis zu. ''Es sind: 1,2,3,4,5,6 Shinigamiiiiiiiii?! Der Mut verflog sobald er sah wie viele Gegner er vor sich hatte. Er wollte gerade fliehen, als die anderen ihn entdeckten. ,, Da schaut mal! Das ist doch dieser Grell! " Sofort griffen sie an. Doch Grell lief schon in eine andere Richtung. Wenn ich mich geschickt anstelle, schaff ich es sie von der Leiche wegzulocken! Sie haben die Seele der Alten noch nicht eingesammelt! ,, Kommt doch ihr lahmarschigen Ochsen!!! Oder traut ihr euch etwa nicht?" reizte er sie. 'William: ' Ronald und William hatten schon 10 Seelen. Mehr war zurzeit nicht möglich. Zumindest nich im Krankenhaus. Also schlichen die beiden aus der Klinik. Natürlich zogen sie wieder ihre normale Kleidung an, um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. ,, Sag mal Will? Meintest du das ernst mit: ,, Wenn du eine Frau wärst, könnt ich mir vorstellen dich zu lieben?" ,, Halt die Klappe Ronald!" ,, Also ich würde es total süß finden, wenn ihr zusammenkommen würdet!" ,, Schluss jetzt!!!!!" ,, Ich hab ja nichts gegen Schwule..." ,, STOOOOOOOOOOP!!!! Erstens ich bin nicht SCHWUL, zweitens ich kann Grell NICHT AUSSTEHEN und drittens Du NERVST!!!" ,, Aber, William...ich finde ihr passt echt gut zusammen!" ,, ICH STEH NICHT AUF GRELL!!!" ,, Aber warum hast du dich dann vor ihn geworfen?!" Ja warum eigentlich? '' '''Ronald: ' William schwieg. Jetzt hab ich ihn in die Ecke gedrängt!!! Er muss einfach zugeben, dass er Grell liebt! '',, Ich weiß nicht, mein Körper bewegte sich einfach...ja es stimmt ich mag Grell auf irgendeine Weise, aber lieben tu ich ihn nicht. So weit kommts noch!" murmelte Will. ,, Aber du magst ihn! Das ist ja wohl ein Anfang!" ,, Wehe du versuchst uns zu verkuppeln!" zischte Will. ,, Vielleicht schaff ich es ja! Wollen wa Wetten?" ,, Um was?" ,, Um 100 Mäuse!" ,, Reiß dein Maul nicht zu weit auf, 100 Mäuse sind viel. Komm ja nicht heulend zu mir gekrochen, wenn du verlierst, was wohl der Fall sein wird" ,, Mal sehen, wer das Maul zu weit aufreißt...Also abgemacht?" ,, Die Wette gilt!" '''Grell: ' Sein Plan war aufgegangen. Die anderen Shinigami hatten sich verirrt und fanden nicht mehr zur Leiche der Oma zurück. Aber Grell hatte sich den Weg genau eingeprägt. Also flitzte er zur Leiche zurück und sammelte dessen Seele ein. Gerade als er die Gasse verließ, sauste auch schon eine Sense auf ihn zu. Sofort wich Grell aus und schmiss seine Kettensäge an. Der Angreifer war eine Frau. Sie hatte lange orongene Haare, die sie zu zwei Zöpfen gepflochten hatte. Sie war einfach nur bildhübsch. Ihre Sense loderte in feurigen Farben, passend zu ihrem Outfit. ,, Ich hab jetzt keine Zeit mich mit einem kleinem Mädchen aufzuhalten! Ich muss meine Kameraden finden." erklärte Grell. Auf einmal erstarrte die Frau. ,, VORSICHT!!!" schrie sie. Grell konnte gerade noch so ausweichen, als eine Laubharke an ihm vorbeisauste. 'William: ' Ronald wird es nie im Leben schaffen mich und Grell zu verkuppeln! NIEMALS!!! '',, Komm wir sollten noch mehr Seelen einfangen." ,, Alles klar!" rief Ronald und lief hinter Will hinterher. ,, Aber wollen wir nicht erst Grell suchen?" fragte er trotzdem. ,, Nur damit du uns verkuppeln kannst?! Nein!" ,, Ach schade..." Während die beiden redeten bemerkten sie die 5 Gestalten, die hinter ihnen her waren, nicht. Auf einmal flog etwas an Will vorbei. Es war ein Messer. Erschrocken drehte er sich um und machte die 5 Gestalten aus. ,, Ronald, wir müssen sie abschütteln!" ,, Aber Will, mit denen werd ich schon fertig!" ,, Nein, es sind zu viele!" Damit wandte er sich wieder von den Gestalten ab und beschleunigte das Tempo. '''Ronald: ' Verdammt!!! Warum traut mir Will nichts zu? Okay das mit dem Verkuppeln kann ich ja noch verstehen, aus seiner Sicht her schon. Aba sonst traut er mir auch nichts zu...Menno...Ich werd es ihm beweisen! Hier und jetzt! Ronald wirbelte herum und stellte sich seinen Gegnern. Ich werde nicht fliehen, ich kämpfe!!! ''Schon sauste er mit seinem Rasenmäher auf die anderen Shinigami zu. ,, ROOOOOOOONAAAAAAAALD!!!" hörte er William brüllen, doch ihm war das egal. Er wollte beweisen, dass man ihn nicht unterschätzen sollte. Mit einem Kampfschrei zerhackselte er den Arm eines Shinigamis. '''Grell: ' Warum hat sie mich gewarnt? Jetzt standen Grell und die Frau Rücken an Rücken und nickten sich zu. Dann sprangen sie auf den Angreifer zu. Die Frau hackte dem Feind das eine Bein ab, Grell das andere. Sofort rammten sie ihre Waffen in den Gegner. Blut spritzte, es färbte den Boden rot. Sooooooo schöööööööön das ROT!!! ,, Sag mal, warum hast du mich gerettet?" ,, Ich ähm, meine Teampartner wurde von einem anderem Team ausgelöscht...und ich dachte, da du nicht mit mir kämpfen wolltest, hast du nicht die Absicht mich zu töten...deswegen hab ich dich gewarnt" ,, Wie heißt du?" ,, Ich bin Sarah...und du?" ,, Grell freut mich dich kennen zu lernen" ,, Ganz meinerseits!" 'William: ' Dieser minderbemittelte Idiot!!! Er schafft es nie im Leben die zu besiegen. Tatsächlich sah es für Ronald nicht rosig aus. Er hatte schon drei besiegt, aber die anderen zwei bedrängten ihn. Ronald keuchte. Er hatte eine tiefe Wunde am Bauch. Ach scheiß drauf! ''Damit griff auch Will die anderen Shinigami an. Sofort ließ er seine Scythe auf einen der Gegner zusausen. Er traf sein Ziel. Es wurde regelrecht aufgespießt. Den anderen zerhackselte Ronald. ,, Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht!" schnauzte Will ihn an. ,, Das geht dich nichts an und ach ja bevor ich es vergesse...du hörst dich ja wie meine Mutter an!" ,, Wenn ich deine Mutter wäre, dann hätte ich mich schon längst umgebracht!" ,, Ach ja, wenn ich dein Sohn wäre hätt ich mich schon bei der Geburt umgebracht!" ,, Schön, dann müsste ich mich ja nicht mehr umbringen, wenn du schon tot wärst!" '''Ronald: ' Oh maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Mir fällt kein Spruch zum Kontern ein! Verdammt!!! '',, Wollen wir nicht ersteinmal Grell suchen.?" versuchte er Will abzulenken. ,, Netter Versuch! Aber trotzdem gute Idee" Auf einmal kamen ihnen zwei andere Shinigami entgegen. Es waren Grell und Sarah. Als Ronald Sarah erblickte, stockte ihm der Atem. ''Woooooooooooooow... Sofort stellte er sich vor Will und lächelte sie an. ,, Hi, ich bin Ronald! Wer ist denn die Schönheit vor mir?" ,, Ach Ronald du kennst mich doch, ich bin Grell!" ,, Ich meinte doch nicht dich!!!!!!! Ich meinte die kleine hinter dir!" ,, Ähhm also ich bin Sarah...schön dich kennen zu lernen...Ronald." antwortete sie schüchtern. Beim letzten Wort errötete und wandte sich sofort um, damit Ronald das nicht sah. Ronald stapfte zu ihr hinüber und fing mit ihr ein Gespräch an.'' Das kann ja nur besser werden! '' 'Grell: ' Da haben sich ja zwei gefunden! Wird Zeit, dass ich es mal mit meinem Glück versuche! '',, Will ich hab ne gute Nachricht!" ,, Was denn? Willst du mir etwa mal wieder sagen was für ne Unterhose du anhast?" ,, Ich hab eine Seele, keine Unterhose!" ,, Waaaaaaaaas du trägst keine Unterhose?!" ,, Ja, ähm ich meine NEIN!!!!! Ich habe eine Unterhose an! Aber ich habe auch eine Seele gefangen!" ,, Achso, sag das doch gleich!" ,, Hab ich doch..." ,, Echt?!" ,, Jaaaaaaaaaa!" ,, Oh..." ,, Bist du etwa traurig, weil ich eine anhabe? Wenn du willst zieh ich sie für dich aus, mein Süßer!!!" ,, SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTCLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ,, Ich glaub das war ein JA!" Schon machte Grell sich an seiner Hose zu schaffen. ,, Das war ein Nein!!!!!!!!! Lass die Hose zuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!" '''William: ' ''Der wird doch wohl nicht ernsthaft...! ''Doch da täuschte sich Will. Grell zog sich tatsächlich die Hose runter und entblößte seine (natürlich) rote Unterhose. Geschockt starrte William Grell an. ,, Gefällt sie dir?" ,, Grell ist dir das nicht peinlich?!" fragte Will. ,, Nö!" Er wollte grade seine Unterhose ausziehen, als sich William auf ihn schmiss, um ihn zu stoppen. Schnell zog er Grells Hose hoch. ,, So, jetz is aber Schluss mit der Vorstellung!" schnauzte er den Rotschopf an. ,, Kann ich die Vorstellung weiterführen, wenn wir mit dem Wettbewerb fertig sind?" ,, Ja!" ''Waaaaaas zur Hölle hab ich da grade gesagt?! Ach du Scheiße!!! ''Aber als William Grells vor Freude glänzenden Augen sah, konnte er nicht nein sagen.''Keine Ahnung warum, aber irgendwie mag ich ihn wirklich... '' '''Ronald: Die Prüfung war vorbei. Ein anderes Team hatte gesiegt. Die nächste Prüfung aber fand im Ratshaus statt. Es war die letzte. Wer diese gewann war endgültiger Sieger. Ohaaaaa! Es sind nurnoch drei Teams übrig!!! Wir, Sarah und das Team, das uns den Sieg bei der zweiten Prüfung weggeschnappt hat! '' Undertaker kicherte: ,, Da sind aber wieder viele abgekratzt! Hehe...dieses mal wird das wohl auch wieder der Fall sein...so fürchte ich...hihi. Aber jetzt wird ersteinmal ausgelost, wer gegen wen kämpft. Ich habe hier 7 Lose. Ein glücklicher muss nicht kämpfen. Denn auf jedem Zettel steht eine Zahl drauf. Es gibt 6 Zahlenpaare." Alle bekamen von Undertaker ein Los. Vorsichtig drehte Ronald sein Los um. ''Oh man, ich hoffe ich muss nicht gegen Sarah kämpfen... ''Er hatte eine 5. '''Grell: ' Das ist das Finaleeeeeeee! Ich werd alles geben!!! ''Grell hatte eine 6. ''Ich bin gespannt wen ich plattmachen kann! ,, Sooooooo wir beginnen mit der Zahl 6. Wer diese Zahl hat soll bitte vortreten. HIHIHI!" grinste Undertacker. Jetzt komm ich!!! YEAAAAAAH! ''Sofort stürzte Grell nach vorne. Ein männlicher Shinigami mit weißen Haaren stellte sich Grell gegenüber. Er war sehr bullig und seine Waffe war eine Peitsche. Das kann ja witzig werden. ,, Der Sieger ist derjenige, der den anderen entweder tötet oder ausknockt.!" erklärte Undertaker. ,, KÄMPFT!!!" Sofort holte der grauhaarige Shinigami mit der Peitsche aus, doch Grell wich aus. ,, Du bist ja auch so ein ganz heißer!" hauchte Grell verführerisch. Geschockt starrte der andere Shinigami ihn an. ,, Du hast echt nen tollen Körper, zeig mir doch mehr!" Der Grauschopf war einfach nur fassungslos. So fassungslos, dass er sich nicht bewegte. ''JEEEEEEEEEETZT!!!!!!!!!!! Schon sauste die Kettensäge auf den Gegner zu. Dieser wollte mit seiner Peitsche abwehren, die der Säge aber nicht standhielt und so schnitt sie dem Feind eine handbreit in die Brust. Bevor dieser überhaupt begriff was vor sich ging knockte Grell ihn aus, indem er ihm die Scythe auf den Kopf schlug. ,, Der Sieger ist: GRELL!" verkündete Undertaker. 'William: ' So kann man einen Feind auch besiegen... '',, Ich bitte jetzt die 1 vorzutreten!" ''Jetzt muss ich ran! ''William trat vor. Sein Gegner war ein weiblicher Shinigami mit blonden Haaren. ''Mein Gegner ist also eine Frau...und dazu noch eine Blondine. Das wird mehr als einfach... ,, Kämpft!!!" Schon zischte ein Wurfmesser an Will vorbei. Sie ist also eine Distanzkämpferin. Das heißt ich muss sie bedrängen... Er wich weiteren Wurfmessern aus, dann ging er zum Gegenangriff über. Schnell und präzise ließ er seine Gartenschere vorschnellen. Sie durchborte die Schulter seiner Gegnerin so, dass sie kein Messer mehr werfen konnte. ,, Ich gebe auf!!!" schrie sie, weil sie lieber aufgeben als sterben wollte. Ihr wurde der Ausstieg natürlich gewährt und William siegte. 'Ronald: ' Der letzte Kampf... ,, Nummer 5 bitte!" Jetzt muss ich gewinnen! ''Ronald trat vor und beobachtete mit Schrecken, wie Sarah es ihm gleich tat. ''Nein, das kann nicht sein! Es darf einfach nicht sein! ,, Kämpft!" Doch keiner von beiden rührte sich. Keiner. ,, Kämpft!" Immernoch keiner. Ich kann das einfach nicht...ich liebe sie dafür zu sehr. Ich würde mich sogar für sie opfern... '',, Sarah wir müssen es tun!" ,, Aber...!" ,, Nein, wir MÜSSEN! Du fängst einfach an! OK?" Sarah nickte stumm. Dann stürmte sie los. Sie schwang ihre Sense grazil, aber so langsam, dass Ronald ausweichen oder parieren konnte. ''Das kann nicht ewig so weitergehen... Sarah holte wieder aus, doch Ronald ließ es zu. Er machte keine Anzeichen zu parieren oder auszuweichen. Die Sense schnellte auf ihn zu...und schlitzte seine Brust von oben bis unten auf. Blut spritzte aus der grausamen Wunde, er fiel zu Boden. Sarah wurde ganz bleich im Gesicht, dann stürzte sie zu Ronald. Mit Tränen in den Augen, blickte sie ihn an. ,, Nein, warum..." schluchtzte sie. Auch die anderen waren herbeigestürmt. ,, Es...tut mir leid...ich konnte einfach...nicht...anders... Ich liebe dich..." hauchte Ronald. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen. Das ist also das Ende...wenigstens hab ich sie gerettet...meine Sarah... '' '''Grell: ' ,,Geht es ihm besser?" fragte Grell. ,, Ja, er ist fast wieder ganz genesen" antwortete Will. ,, Gut..." Tatsächlich ging es Ronald von Tag zu Tag besser. Er lag im Krankenhaus und dank Sarah, die jede freie Sekunde bei ihm war, wurde er wieder gesund. ''Tja das ist die Kraft der Liebe! ,, ''Ich kann es ja immernoch nicht glauben, dass wir gewonnen haben!" sagte Grell. ,, Tja ist halt nur die Frage, was wir mit dem ganzen Geld, das wir gewonnen haben, anstellen wollen..." ,, Also ich möcht shoppen gehen!" ,, Nix, da, kommt nicht in Frage! Wer weiß für was für nen Scheiß du die Kohle ausgibst!" ''Das weiß nur ich! '',, Also ich hab das größte Geschenk für mich schon bereits..." lachte Ronald und küsste Sarah... ENDE